powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Timjer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:225696#14|What if you woke up one day and realised you had become Omnipotent. page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:00, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:58, February 16, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Actually a lot of the users still fit body modification that you removed. Body modification isn't just about genetic modification, its about changing the body entirely in ways that it normally shouldn't be able to. So most of the users you removed still count, such as inspector Gadget, Mercenary Tao, Ash Williams. The ninja turtles were genetically modified by the Ooze. So yes, they still count as users.SageM (talk) 19:59, May 23, 2017 (UTC)SageM :Okay, maybe some that I removed did count, but some of those were listed twice, and I don't think pure robots or cyborgs that didn't build themselves would count. So that's why I removed for example Android 19. I suppose the page itself doesn't define the power clearly enough, as IMO, the users list is one giant fustercluck. Timjer (talk) 20:05, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Already on those pages. Check Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:41, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Doing way too many things at once... slipped my attention. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:47, June 21, 2017 (UTC) hey let you and me erase a multiverse together hehehe Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 16:00, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Sounds more like modification of existing powers. Double-Edged Power? You could expand the idea so using the power has side-effect that has nothing to do with the actual power and may in fact be dis-advantageous for the User. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:58, August 19, 2017 (UTC) As is, this idea is too limited/focused. Also likely counts as Double-Edged Power so add them there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Personally I think that bit of variance is good, tho I can understand why such a short gif isn't that optimal alternative. I'll check if I can find something better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:35, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Found almost exact gif for your pic, what do you think? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:41, September 20, 2017 (UTC) No hurry there tho. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Timjer. Please show me an evidence of Zen-O being able to manipulate reality. Destroying universes and creating magical buttons is not enough to make him Nigh-Omnipotent. Thank you.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 14:03, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Seconded. Many thanks for your wise words.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 14:18, September 21, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. If you want to argue over Zen-Oh, do it on your Talk-pages instead Editing the page repeatedly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:08, September 21, 2017 (UTC) shoudnt you vote? zeno just got deleted in ultipotence. Before you load new pic, please check if we already have one. Having multiple pics of exactly same thing is reason why I've been chancing pics lately. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:46, October 5, 2017 (UTC) In this case it was called Celestials and just slightly different. One of the reasons why I check Photos on Add feature and media before searching the net. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:44, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Did. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:24, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Remove pic => remove User. Move pic from Gallery to main => remove it from Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, February 10, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:43, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Just try to remember that one, it gets really annoying to try to figure if they are there... --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Stop removing valid users. Stop removing the digimon characters from the embodiment pages. They have already been proven to embody those qualities and not simply be empowered by them. This is proven in the final episode during the battle with Apocalymon. In fact its literally confirmed by the creators of the anime themselves that they are and alway have embodied those traits, not simply being empowered by them. Don't remove them again please.SageM (talk) 16:34, June 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM :Alright, fine. I don't agree, but I don't want to start an edit war either. So I'll leave it but under protest. Timjer (talk) 17:01, June 14, 2018 (UTC) It isn't in any way power anymore than shape of ears or color of skin. Plus from experience I know that you either snip something like that from the bud or we get dozen similar ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Peak human powers are result of people wanting to get base-line to what normal human limits are compared to Enhanced versions, beauty is one of the line of similar powers. As I said, once you give okay to them, there's very little you can do to stop things. Milk generation outside the normal way is credible if rather silly power, we have that category for a reason after all. If it wasn't just cosmetic thing, Id let it be. As it was all about appearance, it doesn't really belong here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:31, June 16, 2018 (UTC) OK then. You can return them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:30, June 18, 2018 (UTC) But the most common name of The Seven Deadly Sins is Nanatsu no Taizai no ? SilverDu10 (talk) 16:27, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I got it ;) SilverDu10 (talk) 16:39, July 3, 2018 (UTC) 18. When Gallery has 20 pics, they will be added Collapse/Expand system. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I'll just copy what I said here. what about Zoro. his ability of having dark aura + Asura has been hinted and implied in the series that(like in the editors notes) there related to Zoro demon energy/spiritual energy he has Zoro has shown having the aura similar to Brook, as we have seen in Enies Lobby and other arcs where when he does a attack he emits dark(and u can say "spiritual" likeish) energy out of him. Granted we dont know whats what officially but given we are in Wano, if stuff is explained in the arc, will Zoro count? So will Zoro count if it's stated/official Oh and that Message is from me Bullhatzz, i guess i didnt sign it so here we are Bullhatz22 (talk) 00:56, July 21, 2018 (UTC)Bullhatz22 Did you check that the ones you removed from Disintegration are in Destruction? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:06, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Timjer could you read the newest comment I made on the Omnipotence page. I want to know what you feel about it.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 16:57, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Your welcome--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 19:25, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Timjer would you like to check out the new comments I've made on the Omnipotence page. Also I made two new powers and another good one. They are Hell Creation, Heaven Creation, and Take Down Attack.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:53, August 15, 2018 (UTC)